Sasuke?
by PhantomGirl94
Summary: CH. 7 UP!  What happens when a certain girl meets a certain ninja. old memories are brought back and can an old friendship be mended back together. will it be something more or will it crumble to peices. rated just to be safe SasukexOC
1. Character Info

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 1: Info _

Ok. Here's a little bit of info about Bobbie. She's 13. She has long black hair, roughly about 4 inches past the shoulders. She has beautiful blue-grey eyes, and is very energetic. But is sometimes quiet around others. She is very a powerful ninja where she's from. She can bend the elements: Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Shadows, and Light. She can also move things telekinetically and knows how to do use the Chidori. Bobbie can also do a summoning jutsu…. I'm not saying for what tho. She is a genin, and her team consists of her cousin and his friend. All very strong. The name of her village is the Valley Leaf Village (I hope that's not real cuz I'm making it up.) But her family was good friends with many from the Leaf Village. Especially a certain one but she haven't had contact with them for many years now. There was a great tragedy that happened there.

Hobbies: She enjoys riding on here family's farm's horses, and riding on the four-wheelers in her free time. She also trains a lot to become an even stronger ninja. Bobbie's other spair time is taken up by drawing, singing (to herself), and hanging out with family and friends.

Outfit: Her normal outfit is a dark blue shirt, with a silver collar, kindof like Sasuke's except silver, and silver sleeves. She wears black shorts and has her pouch on her left side(she's a lefty). Her hair is normally down, or in a half pony.

Their Headband: (I might draw one) their headband has a V with like little wings at the top (kindof like this -v-, except the two lines are higher up) and the leaf village sign in the middle of the V.

The Valley Leaf Village is different than some villages. In the Valley Leaf Village, many people have, cars, trucks, tracktors and four – wheelers (idc if there aren't atv's in the show, I'm now saying that there are in a few villages.) The village isn't really made up of many ninjas, but there are a few. And they are strong genins, 9 boys and 9 girls. But there is one team that consists of the strongest genin in the village. The Valley Leaf Village is also more hi-tech, than others. There is only one village more hi-tech than this one.


	2. The Boy of My Past

_**AN: OK they are at age 8 here. I'll tell you when they switch.**_

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 2: The Boy of My Past_

_Flashback_

Bobbie's POV: "Catch me if you can!" I yell back to the boy chasing you. "Come back here!" I hear him say. I keep running and pass by a few people, each of them smiling at us. I wave to a few that I know, and hear them say "hi" back. I turn down an ally only to be stopped by a wall. Turning around as the dark haired boy walks towards me. "Well I got you now, Bobbie," he says. I smirk and reply, "I guess you do. Come on lets head back now, I think I'm going to be leaving soon." He nods and we walk out back to his house.

We make it to his house and we see his brother sitting on the porch. I wave at him as we walk inside, I see him smile and nod his head towards me. The boy leads me to the living room and we see our parents talking. But mine look like they're ready to go, "Bobbie," my mother calls to me while we were going towards the boy's room. "Yes mom?" I said turning around. "Don't go running off we'll be leaving in a little bit." I nod and walk into the room.

I shut the door and turn to see my friend looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighs and looks at me, "It's nothing I was going to show you my fireball jutsu. I finally got it right. But I guess you guys are leaving now." I smile and say, "Don't worry we'll probably be back in like two weeks. Then you can show me." He smiles and was going to say something else but we hear my father calling me. We rush out of his room and head towards the door. We pass his brother and I say to him, "Bye Itachi." He nods and mumbles a quick "bye". But I noticed something different about him; he seemed colder and more serious. I make it out the door first. I see my parents waiting for me, "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," I say as I walk past. "Bye, come again soon," Mr. Uchiha replies. I walk up to my mom and dad and wave bye, "See ya soon. Bye Sasuke!" "Bye Bobbie," he calls back. We walk for almost an hour before we make it home. I run inside and fall on my bed, almost immediately falling asleep. "Can't wait until we go back," I mumble to myself before falling asleep.

**2 Week Skip**

I jump out of my bed, throwing on my clothes (a pair of Black shorts and a red t-shirt, along with a pair of sneakers). I brush my teeth and then brush my hair, putting it up in a pony-tail. I rush downstairs happy that we get to go visit Sasuke. "Mother, Father can we leave ye-" I was cut off when I saw an officer at our door and my mom crying. The officer looked at me and whispered something to my dad and said good bye. My dad said something to my mom, and took me into my room, while my mom went to the kitchen. He closed the door and I sat on my bed. "What's going on Father?" I asked. He turned to me and gave a small smile, "Nothing Bobbie. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." "Well can we go to Sasuke's house now?" He looked at me and frowned, "Not today… Maybe an-another time. Something just turned up and they're kind of busy." I saw a tear come out of his eye, as he got up to leave.

**Later that night**

I can't sleep, but just as I was about to nod off, I hear my parents talking. I get up from my bed and creep out my door. It's dark in the hall so I build up some light in my hand, and continue walking. "She doesn't need to know now," I hear my mom say quietly. I turn out my light and sit down by the door frame to the kitchen. "But we have to tell her soon. She's going to be wondering," my dad protested. '_What do they want to tell me'_ I wonder. "What do you think we say? 'Bobbie, I know it's hard but, all of his family was murdered except for Sasuke. That's why we can't go.'?!?" My mom quietly shouts. I gasp. _'No! No! It __cant__ be?!' _ I hear footsteps coming closer, so I run down to my room and jump under the covers. A few seconds later, the door opens, and I hear my dad whisper, "I just don't think she'll be able to handle it. I mean he's her best friend, and to know the tragedy of his family… I just don't think she'll be able to take it." I hear my mother sigh, "I guess, but you know she'll be wondering." I hear my door shut. And two minutes later I'm crying. I grab my picture frame and hold it close. The last thing I see before I cry myself to sleep is mine and Sasuke's smiling faces of the picture.


	3. Team 7 of the Valley Leaf & an Old Book

_**AN: Ok, now Bobbie and others are 13. **__**This would be present day.**__** And thanks goes to **__**Mistress Persephone**__**, for reviewing.**_

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 3: Team 7 of the Valley Leaf__ and __An__ Old Book_

_No one's POV_

BAM!! Bobbie's brought out of her dazed state, as she sees her teammate Deiter run into a tree. Bobbie sighs, and she hears her cousin Brandon, who is also on her team, laughing like a mad man. "Oh man! That was good." He laughed. "Who would've thought that the stronger team of the village has a bunch of klutzes. Oh well," Bobbie sighs and starts to laugh. Deiter gets up and looks at them, "Well want to know something else? We were named the strongest team, and we have a lucky number for our team. 7! That's why we're so strong." Bobbie shakes her head, and watches as Brandon and Deiter do some simple jutsus. She stands and runs up a tree, looking into the distance. Seconds later Brandon and Deiter join her.

They sit up there just talk, when finally Bobbie says, "who wants to come over and go four-wheeling?" They raise their hands and say, "I do!" The three jump down and walk to Bobbie's place. Bobbie's house is medium sized, with a farm in the back and a forest following that. Bobbie and the boys go into the barn to find the four-wheelers gone, so they head inside and wait for them to return. Bobbie says that her dad and his friends probably went for a ride. While waiting in her room, watching TV, Deiter suddenly asks, "Hey what's this?" Bobbie looks and sees that Deiter must've been looking through her closet full of old things. "What's what?" Bobbie asks. Deiter holds up a book, and replies, "what's this?" He brings it over and Brandon moves from his chair to the side of the bed, for a better look.

Bobbie brushes off the dust and looks at it. She smiles and says that it was her old photo album from when she was little. "I haven't seen that thing since I was 8. I can't remember why I put it in there. Wonder why?" She shrugs and opens it up. The first thing they see is her as a baby in the bathtub. The boys laughed and she scoffed. They spent the next half hour looking through the pictures. "Ok I'm thirsty. Who else is thirsty, cause I'm getting something to drink?" She left the room and came back a few minutes later and handed them their drinks. She sat back down and talked to Brandon, when Deiter asked, "Who's this?" He lifted up the book and showed Bobbie. She gasped. _'Now I remember why I put this away. I wanted to forget, but now I remember.'_ She said to herself. Brandon grabbed the book and looked at the picture, "Yeah, I know that one is you but who's that kid?" Tears came to her eyes as she took the book and put it back with her telekinesis. The boys looked at her weird and were about to ask, but the sound of an engine came to their ears. "Well let's go for that ride now," Bobbie said trying to change the subject.

Brandon and Deiter got up and left the room and Bobbie followed the open page of the book caught her attention. She stared at the picture for a second and closed the book, and walked to the barn, where her team mates were waiting. But she couldn't forget the picture, those days, or _his_ face.


	4. Team 7 of the Leaf & An Old Memory

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 4: Team 7 of the Leaf and __An__ Old Memory_

Sasuke sighs as Naruto and Sakura fought, as they walk through town. "What do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke looks back and asks, "What?" Naruto looks mad, "I asked if you wanted to try and see what's under Kakashi Sensei's _other_ mask?" Sasuke shakes his head, "You know that he probably has _another_ mask under that one." Sakura nods and says something to Naruto, and soon enough their fighting again. Sasuke sighs and keeps walking.

The trio meets up with Kakashi. He tells them that they have a new mission. Kakashi leads them over by a tree to describe the mission. Naruto and Sakura sit down, and Sasuke leans against the tree. "Ok the mission is a C-Ranked one," Kakashi starts. Naruto whispers a quick "yes" but continues to listen. Sasuke kind of zoned as Kakashi talked about his conversation with the hokage. Sasuke's mind wandered through various things, just as the image of a young girl from his childhood started to come into view, "Sasuke?" Sasuke snaps back into reality. "HN?" was his reply. Sasuke sees Naruto and Sakura looking at him from the corner of his eye. Kakashi speaks up, "Sasuke, as I was saying the mission is to stop two ninja that want to attack certain members of the village. Who happen to be in the wealthier class." Sasuke shrugs, "Ok. What's the village we have to help?" Kakashi replies, "The village is only an hour from here but it is pretty big, but it's mainly with farms and such. Anyway, the name of it is, The Valley Leaf Village." Sasuke shoots his attention towards Kakashi and gasps. Naruto and Sakura look in his direction.

_'Could it __be.__It can't be. That's where __she__ lives.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Kakashi continues, "We aren't the only ones that will be there to help. The town has a few teams of trained ninja. But they sent all but one team away. That one team happens to be their strongest team of genin. That team has two boys and one girl. They are skilled mainly with elemental powers and summoning jutsus. The girl would be their leader; she is very strong in her use of the elements. And the two boys are very skilled in their weapons and speed… From what I hear. We will be leaving in two days," he finishes. _'Oh no! I hope that's not her. But what if it is? Would she even remember me?'_ Sasuke wonders. Sakura and Naruto get up to leave, but Sasuke stays behind to ask Kakashi something. "What is it, Sasuke? You seemed a little tense, when I was talking." Kakashi states. Sasuke shrugs but looks down. He sighs and says, "Kakashi Sensei? Can I ask you a favor?" Kakashi nods and Sasuke continues, "Is there a possibility that I could leave a day before?" His sensei cocked his head, "Why?"

He sighs, "Because I just need to figure something out before we start the mission," he looks towards the woods. Kakashi smiles through his mask, "Sure Sasuke, and besides I'm sure you can get more information from them while you're there, longer." Sasuke nods and smiles, "Thanks." He turns to leave but Kakashi speaks up, "It's a girl isn't it?" Sasuke smirks and walks off, "yea something like that."

Sasuke arrives home and packs his things, some weapons, and a little food, and leaves. He walks through the village gates and heads down the path. After a half hour he finds a sign that read,

He smiles and begins to walk again. After ten minutes he sits by a tree and takes out a snack. When he finished he leaned back and let memories flow through his mind.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke runs through the woods, searching for a place to __hide. He finds a hole in a tree, and dives in. He's breathing pretty hard and loud, but soon the noise of footsteps reaches his ears. He holds his breath, and watches as a pair of feet walk past. He waits a few minutes before leaving his hiding spot. He creeps out slowly and stands up straight looking around. After finding no one, he smirks, "Ha! __Fooled her!"_

_"Really? Did you fool me?" Sasuke gasped and went to spin around but was knocked to the ground by a quick figure. He looks behind him and see's a girl with long black hair sitting on his back. She laughs as he tries to turn over. "Ha, I found you Sasuke!" she laughs some more. He smiles, and adds, "Ok you found me. Now could you please get off of me, Bobbie?" She looked at him and smiled, "Sure Sasuke." She gets off and helps him up. They start to walk back to her house when Sasuke looks at her, and blushes. She looks at him and smiles. "Ok what's on you mind now?" she asks. "Oh nothing," he replies, and turns away. He sees her shrug from the corner of his eye. Just then she turns and touches his arm, "Tag! You're it!" and she starts running. "No fair!" He calls after her. Then he starts to pursue her. Just when he was only a few feet away, she stumbles a bit, and drops to the ground clutching her ankle. Sasuke gasps and hurries forward._

_Bobbie looks at him, and smiles, but not very convincingly, "I'm ok. I just tripped a bit." She tries to stand but ends up hissing in pain and grabs her ankle again. Sasuke smiled sympathetically at her, "You probably sprained your ankle. You shouldn't walk on it." Bobbie turns her attention towards him and smirks, "I'm ok. I__t__ doesn't even hurt anymore." She gets up and puts her weight on the other foot, but Sasuke saw right through her scheme. He turns __around and says, "Here get on. I'll carry you on my back." Bobbie looks at him and then at his back, he nods and she hopped forward. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts up her legs, giving a little bounce __to get her on his back better. He starts walking back to the entrance, which surprisingly they were pretty far in the woods. After a few minutes Bobbie mumbles something. Sasuke looks over his shoulder and asks, "Huh? What'd you say?" She smiles and replies, "I said 'Thanks'__" He__ looks at her again, "Thanks for what?" She laughs and answers, "For being the best friend I could ever have." He smiles at her and she smiles back, but then she jolts her head up and yells, "TREE!" He looks back ahead and sure enough, there was a tree; __o__nly centimeters away from his face. She __starts laughing and he joins in._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke smiles and gets up. But the sound of twigs cracking catches his attention. Her jerks his head to the left and sees two figures jump down from a tree. "Well, what do we have here? A lonely ninja? Oh you're in for it now kid." Sasuke takes a battle stance and prepares himself for the fight.

* * *

They're getting longer. I know for a fact that chapter 5 is way longer. 


	5. Coming Together

_**AN: Ok first thank you Mistress Persophone for those reviews. And second this is longer than the last four, but chapter 6 will be longer yet.**_

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 5:__ Coming Together_

**Bobbie **

Bobbie, Deiter, and Brandon went for an hour long ride, but would've gone longer but they spotted a fox on the side of the path with a note. Deiter grabbed the note and relayed the message to his teammates, "It's Yoshimaru Sensei. He says that he needs to tell us something."

So now Team 7 of the Valley Leaf is sitting in front of a youngish looking man with orange hair. "Ok I called you three here for something really important," Yoshimaru Sensei starts. "What's up Yoshi Sensei?" Brandon asks. (Yoshimaru's shorter name is Yoshi) Yoshimaru turns to him and asks, "Have you noticed any other teams around lately?" The three looked around and thought. "Now that you mention it, no. I haven't seen any one else from the other teams lately. How come?" I answer. Yoshi smiles and says, "Well that's part of our next mission. The other teams have been sent away on purpose. We're-"

"Wait! So you saying that we have to go out and find them!" Deiter cuts in. Yoshi glares at him and begins, "NO! cough cough Ok before I was so RUDELY interrupted, glares at Deiter, we have gotten word that two strong ninjas are planning on taking out some of the wealthier families living in the village. So we were chosen to help protect them. Now another thin-" "OK! Let's head out now and take those two morons down now!" Deiter shouts. This time, instead of glaring, Yoshi Sensei smacks Deiter upside the head. While Deiter rubs his sore spot Yoshi continues, "No! We are not doing this alone. They are sending one of the best teams from the Leaf Village."

Bobbie averts her attention towards her sensei, now finally interested. "I have been told that they are kind of like you three," Yoshi continues. "There are two boys and one girl. The one boy is very good at shadow clones, and keeps going, no matter how much energy he has left. The girl is a skilled medic- nin and packs a pretty powerful punch, and the other boy is another thing. He comes from a hard childhood, skilled with fire- typed jutsus," Bobbie stares at Yoshi '_Oh man __he__ knows fire jutsus_' she thinks to herself. She gasps as she hears the next bit of information, "It is said that he is the only one left of his clan, and is determined to never give in." Bobbie can feel the stares of her other team mates. _"Not now. Later,"_ she says to them telekinetically.

Yoshimaru tells them that the team will be here within two or three days, and dismisses them. Bobbie rushes towards her house, but all of a sudden Brandon and Deiter pop up and block her path. Bobbie smiles a bit and looks down, "You're here for answers right?" They both nod and look at her hopefully. Bobbie sighs and looks at them, "Ok well starting from that picture today," they nod. "It was of me and a friend I once knew a long time ago. I haven't seen him since I was eight, I overheard my parents talking and they said something about his family getting murdered. I thought the about the worst, and tried to shove my memories of him away. But I think that he might be one of the guys that are coming to help us."

Brandon and Deiter look at her with a hint of sympathy. They were about to talk but Bobbie disappears into the trees. Deiter looks at Brandon, "Should we go with her?" Brandon smiled and shook his head, "Nah. This is something that she needs to deal with."

**Sasuke**

Sasuke studies the two ninja, one's a girl and one's a boy. He looks at their headbands, _'from the Village of Shadows huh?'_he says to himself. He goes to throw a kunai, but the guy does a quick handsign and shouts, "Shadow Movement Jutsu!" And all of a sudden the shadows of the trees come to life, quickly grabbing hold of Sasuke. The shadows grow tighter around his hands and feet, holding him immobile. Sasuke struggles against his bonds, but no avail. He turns his head towards the two and shouts, "Who are you? Let me GO!"

The girl laughs, "Ok in order, I am June, and this is Goro, we are of the Village of Shadows. And that's not up to me as to if you are allowed to be released." Sasuke keeps up his struggles and Goro laughs at his futile attempts. "Well this isn't much of a fight, if you can't move. But in reality I could've easily killed you using this jutsu." Goro explains as he drops the jutsu, releasing the hold on Sasuke. Sasuke falls forward, but lands on his hands and knees. He looks up with hate burning in his eyes, but calms down, _'I don't have time for them right now. I have a mission.'_He builds up the chakura in the soles of his feet and stand up. The two watch him carefully, but he just smirks and jumps into the trees.

Sasuke jumps through the trees for about ten minutes before he thinks it's ok to come down. He gets to the ground and keeps running. He smiles as he sees the town gates, coming up. Sasuke goes to slow down but a dark figure shoots out at him. Sasuke barely doges it, and keeps running; watching the trees. But he didn't expect to be jumped by the shadow of a rock. The figure tackles Sasuke to the ground. When he stands he sees June. He stood gawking, she noticed his confused stare and answered, "I can jump into a figure's shadow and pop out of another, easily throwing my opponent off-guard."

Sasuke gets up but is caught from behind. He looks back and sees Goro, holding his hands behind his back. Sasuke tries to wiggle out of Goro's grasp, but he just squeezes tighter, and lifts Sasuke's arm farther up his back (AN: the chicken wing hurts!). Sasuke grunts in pain, and June and Goro laugh. "Why'd you run boy?" Goro commands. "None of your business!" Sasuke shoots back with venom. "Such a temper. Can't have that now can we," Goro says, pulling on Sasuke's arms. He screams in pain but over comes it as he kicks back. Hitting Goro in the knee, hard! Goro lets go of Sasuke and grabs his knee. Sasuke runs away from them heading into the village.

He zooms past people on the sidewalk, getting weird stares. But he keeps running, and before he knew it, he's in the woods behind someone's farm. He stops and pants for a few seconds. "I think I made it," he says aloud, to no one. He starts walking when someone punches him in the face. He stumbles a few seconds, and sees June standing there. "You just never quit do you?!" He shouts at her. She just simply shakes her head and comes at him.

The battle rages on for a while, both beginning to tire. _'I don't have much chakura left. __But I think I have enough for one more move.'_ He says to himself. He focuses for a second doing a handsign, then shouts, "Kanton, goukakin (don't think that's spelled right?) no jutsu!"

**Bobbie**

Bobbie rushes into the barn, and grabs the closest four-wheeler. She spins out and heads down a trail. She rides for a while, clearing her head, _'Oh man I really hope he's not one of them. But then again I do hope __i__t__'__s him.'_"Aaaakkkk! Why does this have to be so hard!" she shouts to the sky. Just then she hears a crash. She stops the four-wheeler and listens. She hears another crash. "What the?" she mumbles as she hops off, and starts running.

She comes to a stop as she notices a battle raging on. She jumps behind a tree and watches as the two fight it out. It keeps up for a while, both of the combatants look ready to collapse, and Bobbie watches closely as the boy calms himself and does a few hand signs. But what confuses Bobbie the most is when he shouts, "Kanton, goukakin no jutsu!"

_'A fireball jutsu?'_ Bobbie wonders. But she is answered as a HUGE fireball erupts from the boy's mouth. It takes the girl down easily. The boy slumps to the ground breathing heavily, looking ready to pass out. But then another figure comes down from the trees and grabs the girl. "You are a strong one. No matter, I guess I can kill you now. Seeing as how weak you are now," The older guy says while throwing some kunai at the kid. Bobbie notices the boy's weak and defenseless form and jumps in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the boy look up at her. She smirks and lets the kunai come. "Move!" he shouts at her, but she stands firm. Just as the kunai are and inch away they stop.

"Huh?" The older guy says. "Leave now, or suffer the consequences!" Bobbie shouts back. He just smirks and retorts, "Why would I do that?" Bobbie just smiles and looks away, "Do you really think that you can beat an elementalist that knows telekinesis?" Their argument was silenced as they hear the girl moan. The guy looks at the girl in his arms, "Fine you two might've won this battle, but next time we won't show any mercy. No one can defeat Goro and June of the Village of Shadows!" He yells as he disappears into the trees.

Bobbie laughs a bit but then a soft thud brings her back to reality. She looks behind her and sees that the boy had actually passed out. Now she finally gets to get a good look at him. She notices he had black spiky hair, kaki shorts, and a blue shirt with a big collar, like her's. She notices he had a headband, "So you're from the Leaf Village, huh?" She sighs and bends down, putting the boy's arms around her neck, and grabbing hold of his legs. She hoist's him up and begins heading back to the four-wheeler. She gets there and sets him behind her, and goes back to the house.

After putting away the four-wheeler, she carries the dark haired boy to her room. Setting him on her bed she checks his wounds over. "Well it just seems you used too much chakura. But other than that, you don't have anything but some scratches and burns," Bobbie says mainly to herself. She leaves the room and brings back a bowl and a washcloth. After wetting the thing she places it on his head. She continues switching the cloth several times. She looks at her clock, 4:00PM. She sighs and leaves the room to go and make dinner, knowing that her parents won't be home until tomorrow.


	6. Is it really you?

_**AN: Ok in this chapter, the POV's will be alternating a lot!! And thanks for reviewing Mistress **__**Persephone :D**_

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 6: Is it __Really__ You?_

**Sasuke's POV**

I groan slightly and move my head to the side. But then something dawns on me, _'That girl. Who was she?'_ I think to myself. I hear footsteps and move my head towards the sound. Someone puts a cold cloth on my forehead, causing me to flinch. I try and open my eyes, but everything turns out blurry. I blink a few times clearing my vision. Now I can see a figure sitting in a chair, next to the bed, looking at a book. I move to sit up a little but a light touch keeps me down. I look at my chest and notice a hand; following it up, I see that the girl is now looking at me.

She smiles at me and I smile back. I open my eyes a little wider and notice that I'm in a bedroom and that the sun is just starting to set. I look back at the girl and notice her features. Long black hair, a pretty face, and two, very familiar, shining blue eyes. I open my mouth to say something but it comes out a little scratchy, so I clear my throat and try again, "Whe-where am I?" "You're at my house. I brought you here after those other two ninja left." I nod and push myself up. "You don't have to get up. You should rest. You used a lot of chakura during your fight." She pleads, but I just sit up and try to stand.

It takes me a few seconds to regain my balance but I manage. "Well thanks, for your hospitality," I say and head for the door. "Wait," I stop and turn my head towards her. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I turn all the way around, facing her. "I guess so. Thanks," I reply. She smiles and tells me to wait here and she'll bring the food out. I wait on her bed and five minutes later she comes back with some chicken. We sit in her room and eat, each doing our own thing. I'm watching TV as I hear her giggle and then sigh sadly. I avert my attention to the girl sitting next to me. She's looking at the book from before, which I can now identify as a photo album.

Without even looking up she says, "It's nothing, I just saw a picture that brought back a funny memory." And she laughs again, flipping the page. I shrug and see her fiddle with the locket around her neck. Then for some reason I speak, "You remind me of this one girl I once knew." She looks at me and says, "Oh really? Well that's how I feel about you." I look her in the eyes and realization hit me full force. "Oh my." She stares at me quizzically. _'Now I remember where I saw those eyes before.'_I clutch my head, feeling a headache. "It can't be," I whisper. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I nod but still hold my head, _'It has to be her. I've never seen anyone else with __thoses__ eyes.'_I look away, but her hand grips my shoulder, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I spin my head, and stare in confusion, with my doubtfulness leaving.

**Bobbie****'s POV**

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I say with out thinking. But right after I do, I gasp. _'Why did I call him Sasuke?'_ He looks back at me and asks, "How do you know my name?" I stare at him and study his face. He looks like he just realized something big. But then what he said before suddenly reaches my brain. "I don't know. You just reminded me of-"He looks at me intently. I sigh as I just figured it out. "Because," I stop and look into his eyes. "Because, it's me Sasuke. It's me; remember from when we were eight?" He freezes up and looks away, mumbling one word, "Bobbie" I smile and nod. He goes to say something else but I stop him. He looks at me as I embrace him in a hug. "I missed you, Sasuke." I expected him to say something but instead he wraps his arms around me. "I missed you too. It's been too long."

I hold him tighter, and feel the tears on the verge of falling. "I'm sorry." I sob into his chest. "Sorry? For what?" I hear him say. "I'm sorry for trying to push you away. When I heard that your family was killed I just tried to push you away!" I cried harder. I felt Sasuke put his hand on my head and held me closer. "You don't have to be sorry, I kind of did the same thing. But that was a long time ago. It's time to move on." I pull away and look into his eyes. He looks back at me with sadness and happiness in his eyes. We end up talking and catching up on old times.

I bring the dirty dishes back into the kitchen and turn to see Sasuke right behind me. I smile and ask him if he wants to go out for a walk. He shrugs and agrees, and we walk out the door. We take one of the paths through my woods and just talk. But then I think of something, "Hey Sasuke?" "Hn?" he replies. "Why'd you come here?" I ask. He looks at me and says, "Me and my team are on a mission. To help your village." I nod and say, "Well then can't wait till I meet the rest of your team. Oh and you still need to meet my team. I wonder where they went." He looks to me and asks, "So is your team the ones that we're supposed to help? The one that's supposed to be the strongest team here?" I nod and we keep walking. He tells me what his teammates are like and I tell him about mine. But after a while we just stop walking and talk. "Hey I want to show you something," I say jumping into the tree.

I make it to the top and seconds later Sasuke appears. He looks to me and before he can ask I point into the distance, "You can see the whole town from here. And if you take some binoculars you can see the wall with all the hokages on it in your village." I see Sasuke squint his eyes, and I giggle. He looks at me and I notice a faint blush on his face.

**Sasuke's POV**

I feel my face heat up at the sound of her giggles. '_Why__ am I feeling this way?'_ I wonder. It's getting dark out so Bobbie asks me if I would like to stay the night. I take the offer and we start heading back. We hop down from the trees and walk the rest of the way. After five minutes we could finally see her house coming into view. "Hey Sasuke, do you wanna race?" I look at her and smirk, "You're on!" And we take off running. She gets ahead of me as we ran through her horse barn. But when I start to catch up, I am suddenly grabbed from the back of my shirt. I give a small yelp as I am pulled into an empty horse stall. I go to yell but someone places their hand over my mouth, muffling my cries. I look at my captors one last time before I was hit on the back of the head, immediately knocking me out.

I wake with a start as I look around. I'm in a horse stall from what I can see. Then the throbbing pain in my head catches my attention. I went to rub it but I notice that I can't move my hands or my legs. Looking at my legs, I see that they're tied together, along with my hands behind my back. I groan in annoyment. "Well seems like he's waking up, Brandon." I look up and see a guy standing outside of the stall door. "What the heck do you want?" I ask nonchalantly. "We just want to talk," says another guy who just walked up. "Pfft! Yea right!" I retort back. His look didn't falter. I sigh, "Fine who are you and what do you want." He grins, "Well I'm Brandon and this is Deiter. And like I said before we just want to talk," Brandon says. Deiter then opens the stall door and they both enter. Deiter stands next to me and crosses his arms, a small smirk plastered on his face. Brandon walks in front of me. "Now I'm gonna be point blank. Why were you following my cousin?" He says to me. I give him a look like what are you talking about?. He groans and repeats the question; again I gave him the same answer.

He looks at Deiter and nods, and all of a sudden I get kicked in the side. I gasp in pain and look from Deiter to Brandon; both have a grin on their face. "Ok fine. I don't know who your cousin is," I say truthfully. Brandon shakes his head and states, "My cousin is Bobbie. You know, the one you were following earlier. She's lucky we saw you before you attacked." I closed my eyes and chuckle a bit, earning a punch to the shoulder. I glare at Deiter and he smirks. "I wasn't going to attack her. Listen my name's Sasuke, I'm a friend of hers." I confirm. This time Brandon steps up and kicks me in the stomach. I double over in pain, spiting out some saliva. He grabs the front of my shirt and lifts me up to his face. He has anger in his eyes as he speaks to me, "Oh now you've gone too far! Saying that you're an old friend just to get us to let you go. That's just low! She's been through a lot with old friend business, and she doesn't need some punk going around saying he's her friend just so that he can hurt her!" _'That's it!'_ I shout in my head. "I have had just about enough of you," I say calmly.

I pull myself from Brandon's grip and stand still, after a second of getting my balance. "Why you little," Brandon begins as he dives for me. I jump to the side and he falls flat on his face. Next I notice Deiter reaching for a kunai, he throws it and I dive to the ground but then all of a sudden I see shuriken flying at me. I barley dodge them, much less making it around Deiter as he tries to tackle me. He falls to the ground and I look for the kunai he threw before. Spotting it a few feet away, I hop over and cut the binds on my hands and feet. I stand and rub my wrists, as the other two get up. They look at me and I smirk, "Now it's my turn." I jump in the air (AN: Mind you it's a horse stall so not much room to jump or run) and pull out my kunai, slashing at Dieter but just barley missing. We rage on with our weapons when all of a sudden we all freeze. "What'd you do," Deiter shouts to no one in particular.

"I thought you two might've been up to something. And then when I couldn't find Sasuke I knew I was right." We all turn our heads, and see Bobbie standing there. "Why can't we move?" Deiter asks. Brandon moans, clearly annoyed by the question, "Have you forgotten what your own team mate is capable of? She's telekinetic. You idiot." Bobbie nods her head, "That means I can move objects, talk to or read people's minds." I nod knowing what a telekinetic can do and look at Bobbie. _'She doesn't seem happy. Wonder what's making her so mad.'_ I see her fumble with the necklace again as she releases her hold on us. We all drop to the floor.

I try to stand but now that we stopped fighting, I can now feel the throbbing pain in my stomach. I grab my stomach and try again, but then I notice an outstretched hand. I look and see Bobbie holding her hand out to me. I take it and she helps me up. I mumble a quick thanks and she smiles. I can feel my face heat up by her touch. She glares at the other two, "What in the world!? What'd you guys go and do that for?... Oh never mind, you guys are just way too protective! I can easily take care of myself." She blows up in their faces and they stand there staring and slightly cowering in fear. I let a smirk cross my face as Bobbie continues her crazy rant. But that doesn't last very long because as soon as she lets go of me to go and hit them, I fall. She gasps and helps me back up putting my arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine, I wasn't paying any attention. That's all," I protest. "Nonsense I'm going to help you back to the house. And as for you two," she begins as she gives them a death glare, "I don't want anymore trouble. You got it?" They nod and we walk out of the barn.

Bobbie helps me to the door, and then I manage on my own. Brandon and Deiter come inside as well. We go into Bobbie's room where, Brandon, Deiter, and I wait for Bobbie to return from something she had to take care of. It's really quiet in here but then Brandon breaks the silence, "I'm sorry for what happened." He says looking at me. I nod and say, "S'okay. I probably would've done the same thing in your position." He smiles and nods. Deiter stands and walks over next the bed, which is where I'm sitting. He looks at me and says, "So you're from the Leaf Village?" I nod. "So are you one of them that have to help us?" I nod again. He nods and looks towards the door. "So how did you two meet?" I look at him, noticing Brandon looking at us. Deiter continues, "You and Bobbie. How did you meet?" I look at the floor and sigh, "Our parents were friends when we were little. We met when they visited one day. We've been friends ever since we were infants. And ever since that day, we've been inseparable. Until that one person ruined our relationship." I say that last line in a dark voice full of venom. I could see Brandon turning all the way around, now seeming more interested. "Who was that? And what did they do?" Deiter questions. I laugh darkly and reply, "That's not something I'm too fond of sharing. But I'm sure you heard of the Uchiha clan, and how they were all wiped out. they nod Well I was the only other one that survived, but only because he allowed me to." "Who," Brandon asks. I look away, "My brother. gasps He was the reason that we forgot each other. But now my hate is even stronger than before and I _will_ kill him." The room was silent before the soft voice came in, "Itachi"

We whip our heads around and see Bobbie standing in the door frame. I notice that her eyes look all glossy and shimmery, _'Is she crying?'_ I wonder. She's looking right at me as she says, "So that's what happened." Her voice is barely above a whisper. I heard her though and I nod. She takes her sleeve and wipes her eyes and walks forward. "So it was Itachi's fault we haven't seen each other," She begins. I open my mouth to say something but she beats me to it. "He's going down!" she shouts. Brandon smiles and Deiter nods at her statement. Bobbie's team mates stay for another ten minutes before they leave. Then it's just me and Bobbie. We watch some TV before we start getting ready for bed. She tells me that she'll leave the room to get dressed, and walks out the door.

**Bobbie's POV**

I go into my bathroom and get dressed. When I'm done I brush my teeth and my hair. I finish that and walk back into my room. I enter my room and blush at the sight before me. Sasuke is sitting on my bed with the photo album, with NO shirt on! I can feel how badly I'm blushing as I stand there watching him. I close my eyes and try to make it go away, and after a few moments I feel better. Then I take a step towards the bed. When I get right behind Sasuke, I bend over and whisper into his ear, "Hi." Apparently he didn't hear me come in, because he totally flipped out and fell off the bed. I burst out laughing as he's on the ground trying to catch his breath. I control myself as I speak, "Ok the bathroom's down the hall and to the left, and if you are thirsty you know where the kitchen is. Oh and we can share my bed tonight." He nods and gets up leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom. Once he's out of sight, I continue to laugh as I crawl into bed. And almost immediately fall asleep.

_Dream/ Flashback_

_I run through the barn, looking for a place to hide. I find the ladder to the hayloft, and quickly climb up. Stopping at the top, I take a quick look around for a hiding spot. Smirking as I see a dark corner at the top by the rafters. I jump up the large piles of hay and make it to a rafter. Climbing on to, I make a few jumps towards the shadowed area. I make it there and sit still, catching my breath. But the sound of footsteps reaches my ears. Then I spot a shadow climbing the ladder. I hold my breath as I see my dark haired friend climbing up. "Bobbie? Are you up here? I need a place to hide. Where did you go? I could've sworn I saw you come up here." He calls out. I give a quick whistle, and immediately, his head jerks towards my position.__ I give a little wave and he starts running at me. I scoot over as he takes a seat next to me. I give him the 'shush' sign and he nods. A few minutes we see another dark haired figure climbing the ladder. "Bobbie? __Sasuke?__ I know you're up here, you can just give up. I'm __gonna__ find you." The older boy looks around and when he has his back toward us I say to Sasuke, telepathically, __"We should jump him!"__ He smirks and nods. We inch our way through the shadows towards him, stopping only when he looks towards us. We almost get caught but he just shrugs it off, "It's nothing." _

_Finally we get close enough for a perfect jump, and he turns his back. I count off on my fingers and then__ we jump down. "Sasuke, Bobbi__- OMPH__!" Is all he can get out as we topple on top of __him.__ We laugh as we roll off. The elder one sits up and rolls his eyes at us, "I still can't believe Mom made me play this game with you two." This time I roll my eyes, "They made you play because they didn't want us all __around them as they talk parent talk." Then Sasuke turns to me and says a little quieter, "Itachi's just mad because we took him down." Unfortunately, Itachi heard him, and glared. I giggle and notice Sasuke blush a little. I smile and watch as Itachi heads for the ladder.__Giving us one last look before he disappears from sight._

**Sasuke**

I come back from the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and such, and walk into Bobbie's bedroom. I notice that Bobbie had already laid down. I sit down on the edge of her bed, when I notice she already fell asleep. I smile but stop myself, '_Why do I smile when I'm around her?'_ I shake my head and pick up the photo album I was looking at before. Opening it up, the first thing I see is her baby picture, in the bathtub. I laugh a little and turn the page. I make it through most of the book after seeing random things, like her and her cousins and other family members. But then I make it to a page that has a title written on it.

**Me and My Best Friend**

I can easily tell that her mom must've written it when Bobbie was little. But then I notice what the pictures were of. Each and every picture is of me and Bobbie from when we were little. I smile as I see a picture of us all covered in mud, and a little chicken running around in the background.

_Flashback_

_I laugh as I run through the dampened __yard,__ it was just after a rain storm, chasing after Bobbie. She stops and come up next to her, before I can ask she points to a chicken and says, "Let's chase it." I cock my head to the side and shrug. Then she just takes off running after the chicken. I smile and take off too. We end up chasing it for over an hour, all three of us were getting tired. But then we manage to corner it against the wall of the hen house. __"Now!"__ I shout and we dive forward, but the chicken manages to make its escape, showing us a giant puddle behind it. We yelp as we land in the muddy puddle.__ I sit up and watch as Bobbie sits up and gasps. "Stupid chicken! It did that on purpose!" she screams. I laugh and she turns to me, and glares. "Don't you laugh at __me.__" I continue to laugh and she smirks. "I warned you." I stop just as I see a giant blob of brown coming at me. SPLAT! I bring my hand up and wipe away some of the mud that was just thrown at me. Bobbie's just laughing hysterically at me, I smirk and collect a bunch of mud and drop it on her head. She gasps and she feels the cold, goopy __substance dripping over her head. "Oh now you've done it," she smiles. And soon enough we start a mud fight, completely forgetting about the chicken. We are so consumed by our raging war we don't even notice our parents and my brother come outside. But soon the sound of laughing stops us. We look over and notice that they're all watching us. Then Bobbie's mom pulls out a camera, "Get close you two and say cheese." Bobbie scoots closer and puts her arm around my shoulder and I do the same, both of __us smile as her mom takes the picture. Then our moms go inside to get some towels. But we just resume our fight, laughing all the while. _

_End Flashback_

I look through the rest of the pictures smiling as I remember our childhood. I glance at the clock, its 10:00. So I put the book away and lift up the covers, slipping under next the Bobbie. I lean over and turn off the light. Just before I close my eyes I see Bobbie smile, "Sasuke," the name escapes her lips and I smile. I reach over and wipe a stray hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. '_I've really got to stop this. But she just makes me feel like a whole new person'_ After a few moments I drift off into a peaceful slumber

* * *

**AN: Yes this took a long time. On word it is 7 pages! But this is the longest chapter so far, so I'm happy that I can make them longer. ****But truth ****be**** told I got ****kindof**** lazy with this one. ****Any way, I may not be able to update much, because our computer is being stupid and the free trial for word and that is running out of time. I thought word came free on a computer! But still I will try and get as many chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks again and please review, tell me what u think**

**P.S. If you ****messege**** me, I may not be able to reply because of the problem with my computer. Just so that you guys ****kno**** and so that you don't think I'm being rude for not replying.**


	7. Teams Reunite

**AN:**** Again there is major POV switching.**

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 7: Teams __Reunite_

**Bobbie's POV**

Feeling a soft, warm breeze hitting my face, I open my eyes. The first thing I see is a face very close to mine. Upon remembering last night's events, I realize that the face is Sasuke's. I roll over and look at my alarm, "Only 6:23? It seems much later," I whisper to myself. But then I see Sasuke shift slightly, and his eyes open a bit. I lay my head back down and smile at him, and he smiles back at me, before closing his eyes once again. Soon he starts to breathe deeply again. I smile and close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Sasuke's POV**

A while later, I wake up; and see Bobbie's face very close to mine. I sit up and stretch, noticing the alarm, reading 6: 50. I climb out of the bed and head for the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I go back into the bedroom and put my shirt and headband on. Heading for the front door I slip on my sandals and go outside. I am welcomed by a warm breeze, and sit on the porch steps. Putting my elbows on the step behind me I lean back, and think about all that's happened. "Ok so my team is supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and then we have to work out a plan to take down those Shadow ninjas. I know some of their stronger jutsus so I can think of ways to counter them, so I shouldn't be too worried. Still what could they want with the wealthier class?" I say looking into the sky.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but then I hear the door open and someone comes and sits next to me. Turning my head slightly I find Bobbie looking into the sky as well. She smiles as she sees me looking at her. "What time is it?" I ask. "I believe it said 7:20, when I last checked," she answers. I nod and look back at the sky. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?" She asks. I look back at her, "Huh?" She repeats the question. I smirk as I state my answer, "I'm not alone. You're here with me." She blushes a little, I smile and continue, "But I just came out here to do some thinking." She nods her head. A few minutes later she speaks up, "Hey do you want to go into town and grab some breakfast?" "Sure," is my reply. I stand up and hold out my hand for her. She smiles and takes it, quietly saying, "Thanks". We grab some money and walk down the road. Silence consuming most of the trip. We make it to the restaurant and I hold the door open for Bobbie she smiles and says, "Why, thank you," and giggles. I smile and follow her in. She picks out a booth next to the window. We make our orders and wait for the food to arrive.

We make some small talk and finally our food comes. She eats her pancakes quietly, and I slowly eat my eggs. But then she starts to giggle slightly. I cock an eyebrow, and she shakes her head. Bobbie continues this for a while, getting me more irritated. Finally she just bursts out laughing. "That's it!" I yell. "I demand you tell me what you think is so freakin funny!" She just laughs harder, causing me to sigh. But soon she starts to contain herself as she speaks. Taking a deep breath, she continues, "Ok at first, I was laughing at the little kids behind you." I look back and see a little girl and boy, smiling back at me. "They were making funny jesters behind your back," she says quickly. I sigh and hang my head, "Then what'd you start laughing at?" She giggles again, making my face heat up. "Then I started laughing at you." I give her a small glare and ask, "And why's that?!" She laughs again, "Boy that never gets old. I was just seeing what your reaction would be. But it never changed, even after all those years." She starts her laughing fit again. Stopping momentarily to take a drink. "Finally," I mumble, but she hears me and starts laughing. Her giggles are silences as she starts to cough. I smirk saying, "Well that's what you get." She tries to stop and smile but that's short lived as she continues coughing. When Bobbie doesn't stop, I start to get concerned, so I get up and take a seat next to her, placing a hand on her back. She still doesn't stop so I pat her back and hold up my glass of water. The coughing lets up and after Bobbie takes a drink it stops all the way. She sets the glass down and takes a few deep breaths and looks at me. I smile at her and she returns it, whispering, "Thanks, Sasuke." I nod and reply, "Still you deserved that." She scoffs but smiles back.

We finish our food and leave the tip and bill, leaving the building. Bobbie leads me all around town, mainly just to say "hi" to her parents' friends. An hour or so later we take a rest in the park. We talk about random things and laugh. All of a sudden, we hear a child's crying. Bobbie turns her head and sees a little girl crying. Bobbie gets up, sympathy clear on her face, and walks over there. I watch as she talks to the little girl and then smiles, leading her over by the swing. Bobbie helps the girl on the swing and starts pushing her. I give a little smile, when they finish. I notice that the girl is very happy and thanks Bobbie, before she comes back over. I scoot back over for Bobbie to sit down and she tells me what happened. "Apparently the little girl's friend left earlier, and so she wanted someone to play with her, because her mom won't play with her." I nod and go back to watching people walk around.

**Bobbie's POV**

I look around for something to do, when I spot one of the playground's equipment. I smile and ask, "Want to go on the teeter-totter?" Sasuke looks at me, "Huh?" I repeat the question and his answer is, "No thanks. I would rather not look like a complete idiot." I mock frown and retort, "You're no fun. What do you do with your life, if you can't have any fun?" He gives me a small glare, and I start to pout, '_If he doesn't fall for this, nothing will get him_' I say in my head. He tries to ignore me, but I can see that he's failing. He keeps this up for a few more minutes, before he finally gives in. Sighing he gets up, "Come on then." I give a small squeal of joy and grab his hand tugging him along. I bring him over by the teeter-totter. I balance it in the middle before I stand over my seat, and he does the same. At the same time we sat down, then I went up and he went down. Then vice-versa. Even though Sasuke tried to hide the fact that he was a little happy, I saw right through and gave him a smile. He returned it and we continued. I took the time to look around, spotting an empty marry-go-round, I smile. That smile just grew bigger when I remember something I did to my cousin when we were on this thing. I could see Sasuke looking at me quizzically out of the corner of my eye. Turning around I ask, "Do you know what a cheery bomb is?" He shrugs his shoulders, "A bomb? I don't kno-" He is cut off as I leap from my seat, causing his side to crash to the ground. He looks pretty shocked, but shakes it off giving me a glare. I shrug my shoulders and laugh, "That's a cherry bomb." "Haha, very funny," he says back. I walk over and help him up, leading him over to the marry-go-round. I motion him to get on, and I stand on the side and start pushing. And with my strength from training, it gets pretty fast right away. I do a few more pushes before I jump on.

Grabbing hold of the bars, I make my way next to Sasuke. I sit down and hold a bar. I laugh as he looses his grip and starts to slip. Holding out my hand, I help him get his grip, but then I just loose mine. And I slide right off. I land with a thud, and just sit there for a second before I laugh. I see Sasuke jump off and look at me before he starts laughing as well. He helps me up, "Here this time you get on, and I'll push." I nod and hop on, sitting in between two bars. Sasuke makes it go fast and then he jumps on, settling next to me. Then I have this great idea, "Hey watch this. This is so much fun." I slide onto my back and put my feet on each side of the bars, holding me in place, as I slide my head over the side. My hair hangs loosely over my face and I smile. I feel Sasuke repositioning himself. I look next to me and see him smiling back at me. Then I notice a faint blush on his face, he must've noticed and turns his head.

We stay at the park a little longer before we decide to head home. I make it to the porch first and plop a seat on the porch swing, Sasuke settling down next to me. I look at him and then a question pops into my head, "Hey Sasuke." "Hn?" "Do you have someone special, waiting for you back in the village?" I ask. He looks at me and shrugs, "Well if you count the fan girls," his expression shows clear annoyment, "but they aren't special to me. Other wise, no. I've never let anyone get close to me. I'm an avenger I don't need a girlfriend," he finishes looking a little bit mad. I nod my head and drop the subject. But he keeps it up, "So who's your boyfriend. It's not that Deiter kid right? Because he reminds me of Naruto." The last sentence he kind of mumbles but I give a small chuckle. "No, Deiter's not my boyfriend. I don't have one," I say nonchalantly. He looks at me and nods, a small look of relief on his face.

We start talking about some of our past missions, mainly what happened on the boring ones. I still dont know why we are mainly talking about the boring ones, but then I get up; Sasuke following closely. I lead him to a clearing over by our pond and start talking, "Okay, I kindof think that we should get _some_ training in before the mission. Sooooo, how bout a little fight?" Sasuke faces me, looking a little worried, and confused. "Wait, so you want me to fight you?" I nod, "Yeah, pretty much. I wanna see what you've got," I say edging him on. He goes to retort but I cut in, "Or, are you too scared? Too scared to fight a girl?" I can see his anger bubble and he agrees, no questions asked. I jump back a few feet and gain my fighting stance, Sasuke mimicking.

Neither of us make a move, both eyeing one another, but then it's broken. Sasuke makes the first move by throwing a few shuriken at me. I jump up, about to throw some of my own, when Sasuke comes up and punches my gut. I double over, spitting out some saliva, but I recover quickly. Standing straight I call forth some ice balls and start throwing them. Sasuke dodges most but takes a couple to the thigh. He grunts as the sharp ice scrapes over his skin. He looks at me and starts running. He goes to punch me in the face but I duck and punch him in the gut. I keep on hitting him with my fist, and he's starting to mess up on dodging. After I swipe at his feet, causing him to fall, he speaks, "You're really good I nod. I guess I should step it up a notch." Then I see him activating his Sharingan. I smile, "So you've activated you Sharingan. I knew you would've, but now I actually get to see it." I run very fast at him and punch, but he just grabs my wrist and throws me over his head. I turn over and land on my feet, sliding a few feet, to a stop. Throwing out a few kunai, I run at him. He dodges the kunai, but barely dodges a quick punch from me. I'm finally tired of just using weapons and fists, so I do a quick hand sign, and immediately some rocks started to move. I start moving my arms around and they follow my movements. Sasuke looks at me quizzically, but soon that turns to shock as the rock start encasing him in a fortress. I giggle slightly as he yells in anger. I start to head over, but then the fortress blows up in a blue light. I see Sasuke standing there with a blue lightning in his hand. "You also know the Chidori? Well then that's a first." He smirks and does a hand sign, shouting, "Fireball Jutsu!" (**AN: I didn't feel like writing out the other thing so I'm just ****gonna****call**** it the Fireball ****Justsu** A great big ball of fire erupts from his mouth. Since he's distracted and cant see me, I quickly make a barrier of rock around me. But then when I notice the fire is dying down, I drop the walls and act like I was hurt, and laid down "in pain". I heard someone step next to my head. Rolling my head over I see Sasuke smirking, "Had enough?" I act like I'm still in pain, but I start moving a branch, behind Sasuke, over here. With my telekinesis I make it swipe Sasuke's feet from under him, causing him to fall on his back. I quickly stand and make some of the earth form binds around his wrists, ankles, stomach, neck, and chest and shoulders. I smile evilly as he starts to struggle, "Actually, no, I haven't had enough."

He looks up at me as I squat down by his left shoulder. He tries to move again, and I laugh. "There's no use of struggling. Once I get anyone in that hold, there's no getting out unless I let them." Finally he signs and gives a small smile, "I take back what I said earlier. You're not good, you're great. This is one great move, but it's getting kind of hard to breath with it on. So you win?" I think for a minute and nod, releasing the binds on his body. But before he could sit up, I put my foot on his chest and lean down close to his face, "So are you mad?" He gasps out, "Mad about what?" "Mad that I beat you. Are you?" He shakes his head, "Why would I be mad? You're a great fighter, I wouldn't be mad for that." I smile and go to say something, but all of a sudden a kunai flies right past my face. I look to the side and see more coming, I dodge but then Sasuke pulls me down, "Get down!" I look at him and he points to the tree a few feet behind where I was just standing. There are a lot of shuriken sticking out of it. I gasp and turn my head as I hear someone shout, "Sasuke! Get away from him you evil person!" I cock my head in confusion as I see two people jump from the trees. "Oh no," Sasuke groans from under me. I go to ask him but then the blonde kid beats me to it, "Sasuke are you all right? Hold on we'll save ya!" More groans of annoyance escape Sasuke's lips. I giggle a bit and look back at the two. I notice that the other one is a girl with pink hair, she seems to be really mad about something. _'I wonder what-__'_ "Get off of my Sasuke! Before I come and beat you to a pulp." _'That's why. She must be one of his __fangirls__.'_ I say in my head. I give her a weird look and get off of Sasuke. I hold my hand out for him and help him up, he gives me a quick thanks and averts his attention back to the other two. I see Sasuke lean over as to tell me something but then a quick SNAP behind us catches his attention. His face pales for a second and all of a sudden he dives on top of me. I land on the ground and see Sasuke keeping me under him as a bunch of shuriken fly out of the bushes.

When they finish Sasuke gets off and helps me up, "Thanks. Who the heck did that?" My question is answered as I see my teammates jump out of the bushes. They run up to the other two and stare them down. Me and Sasuke run in between them. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask Brandon. Deiter answers for him though, "Well we were walking around town, when we saw these two. We asked them what they wanted, and they said they were looking for someone. They asked if we saw a guy with dark hair, blue shirt and whitish shorts. And then the blondie added something about a temper problem," I see Sasuke glare at the blonde kid and he just scratches his head and whistles. "Anyway we told them that we saw him, meaning Sasuke, and told them where to find you guys. But Brandon was suspicious of them so we followed and here we found them attacking you guys," Deiter finishes. Brandon nods and glares at the other two, "So now I think it's time to repay the favor." He reaches for his kunai when Sasuke turns to face the two attackers. "Naruto, Sakura, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be coming tomorrow." I gasp and look at the other team, putting my hand up to stop my team. "Well when we heard that you already left, Sakura went all crazy, saying we had to catch up with you. Besides I can't let you have all the glory," the blonde, Naruto I think is his name, says while winking and putting up his thumb. The girl, Sakura, gave a nervous laugh, and then hit him on the head. Sasuke sighs and rubs his temple, "So where's Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura shrugs, "We don't know he came with us but when we got directions here he said he had to find someone. So he ran off."

I grab Sasuke's shoulder and whisper, "Who are these guys?" He gives them an annoyed look and says, "My teammates. I wish they would've come tomorrow like they were supposed to." I nod and look back at them. "So you're Sasuke's teammates, huh? Well then nice to meet ya." Naruto smiles and says, "Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzemaki, and she's Sakura Haruno. S-OUCH!" Naruto grabs his head where Sakura hit him, then she whispers something to him. He looks at her weird, and then it turns to an annoyed look. She sighs and turns back to us, "So who are you three? And what did you do to Sasuke?" She glares at me, _'Man I'm really starting to hate this girl. She needs to figure out that he's in no danger and isn't hers. Wait not that he's mine or anything.'_ I give a little blush, noticing Sasuke's stare. "Well those two behind me are my team mates, and I didn't do anything to Sasuke. We were just having a little fight for training. And by the way we are the ones you guys are working with against the two ninjas." Naruto's jaw drops, "So you guys are supposed to be the best of the village? Cool!" Sakura nods her head, now that she understands. "Anyway, I'm Bobbie Yoshida, that's Brandon Matsumoto, and the short one there is Deiter Oshiro," I say. "Hey! That was rude and uncalled for!" Deiter complains. We all start laughing. Then all of a sudden, there is a great cloud of smoke next to us. The smoke clears and I see Yoshimaru Sensei and some guy with a mask reading an orange book. Sakura talks, "Kakashi Sensei where'd you go and who's this?" The man with the book, Kakashi, looks up, "I told you I had to find someone. And here he is. Team meet, Yoshimaru Sensei." Yoshi says hi and Sasuke and his team nod their heads. Sasuke leans over, "Is he your sensei?" I nod, "Is the other one your's?" He nods his head.

Yoshimaru comes over by Brandon, Deiter, and I and stands behind us. Then he drapes his arms around our shoulders, each of us doing the same thing. I'm on the outside next to Deiter, then Yoshi next to Brandon. "Ok I am Yoshimaru Sensei. But you can call me Yoshi. And I am these guys' sensei," he says giving us a little squeeze. I laugh as Deiter is getting squished and Brandon starts making fun of him. I watch as Kakashi walks behind his team, "I am Kakashi Sensei and this is my team." He says putting a hand on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. Naruto holds up two fingers and smiles, while Sasuke looks away, and Sakura smiles. I feel Yoshi nod and speaks up, "Ok well I see that you've all met each other, so that makes things go faster. Anyway, we were all chosen to help protect some of the wealthy people from two ninjas from the Village of Shadows. I will tell you this now, these aren't some ordinary ninjas," I see Sasuke look away, slightly worried. "The ones we are dealing with can do some weird and scary jutsus. So make sure you don't go wandering off by yourself, because they can easily kill you with just one jutsu." Yoshi warns. Sasuke paled a lot while he was speaking, _'I wonder what happened while he was fighting them? Poor __guy,__ must've been something bad.'_ I think. After a while of listening to the sensei's talk we all head over by my house. That's when I notice my parents sitting on the porch. I whisper to Brandon, "You and Deiter take Naruto and Sakura on the four-wheelers or something for a little bit." He nods and leads them away. Sasuke gives me a confused look so I tell him, "I want you to see my parents." He smiles warmly and walks next to me. I go up to my dad and give him a hug and then do the same to my mom. "So, was that like a little meeting for a mission?" she asks. "Kind of, anyway, I want you guys to see someone." I say and grab Sasuke's hand bringing him in front of me. My parents gasp and my mom starts to get tears in her eyes. She leads us inside and my dad follows. Once she shut the door she came and gave Sasuke a big hug.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm soooo sorry for what happened. And I'm sorry we didn't come to comfort you," my mom cries. I learned from Naruto that Sasuke usually wasn't one that liked to be hugged, but then again some people change. This is true because he slowly brings his arms up and hugs my mom back. My dad puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and whispers something to him. "Thanks," Sasuke whispers to them. They let him go and I walk up next to him, "How come it took them one look and they knew who you were right away?" I mumble. Sasuke smiles and shrugs. We sit on the couch and listen to my parents talk about things. After a while I take Sasuke back outside but we could hear my mom shout to us, "Remember Sasuke if you need anything, like money or something, just come to us ok?" He looks back and nods to them. Walking into the barn, we see the others parking and turning off the four-wheelers. "Hey guys, how was the ride?" I say to them. Brandon looks over by us then to Naruto, "It was good. Though I don't know how they rode," He points over by Deiter and Sakura. Sakura looks a little scared and pale faced. Deiter shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what he's talking about I thought it was a good ride." Sakura came out of her stupor and bopped him up side the head, "What are you talking about?! That was the most scariest ride I've ever been on! You are a very crazy driver!" Deiter cowers in fear and runs behind Brandon, whispering, "Women are crazy." I just start laughing, and so does almost everyone else. I notice Sasuke give a small smile and shake his head. As we leave the barn I ask, "So do you guys need a place to stay, cause we have a lot of spare room and such?" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke. He looks as if he's pleading that they don't, I think. Sakura shakes her head, "No we got rooms at a hotel. We're probably staying for a few days, I think like two days after this is done." I look at Sasuke, and he has a hint of disappointment on his face.

**Sasuke's POV**

I feel kind of disappointed that we couldn't stay at Bobbie's. I really wanted to spend more time with her, and catch up on where we left off, but sadly that's the ninja life. I sigh and look out of the corner of my eye to see Bobbie. I didn't expect her to be looking at me, feeling my face heat up I give her a reassuring smile. I know she saw my look before, that's why she was looking at me, a few seconds ago. Busy caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the fact that we were back over by Kakashi and Yoshi, that is until Naruto hit me on the head. I shake my head and glare at the blonde idiot. "What do you want?!" I angrily say. He smiles, happy of his work, "I'll repeat myself. Come on we're going back to the hotel," he finishes a little irritated. I sigh again and walk away with them. As we come into view of some of the stores, I hear footsteps running towards us. But before I can turn around, someone jumps on my back. Stumbling a bit I hear someone laughing, and then they cover my eyes. "Guess who," a very familiar voice says. I smirk, "What are you doing here?" They shake my head, "That's not the answer. Gotta answer mine first." I sigh and grab hold of the legs so that I don't have to drag them along, "Oh I don't know. Is it Bobbie?" They take their hands off of my eyes and I walk a little faster to catch up with my team. "Yup," she says leaning over my shoulder. "Ok and for your question. I was bored, Brandon and Deiter started annoying me like a minute after you left. Besides I wanted to see what hotel you're staying at." I turn my head to her and give a little grin, she returns it and looks ahead, "Just for the record, I don't really like that Sakura girl." I give a little questioning look, "I know why I don't like her that much, but why you? You just met her." She nods her head, "Yea but she kind of is," She's cut off as we hear someone gasp. Looking in front of me, I see that Sakura and Naruto finally noticed us, I already saw Kakashi look back before. "Hn?" I start. Sakura, who is the one that gasped, gives me a glare, but then I notice that its meant for someone behind me. I look back and figure it out, she's glaring at Bobbie.

"What are you doing?" Sakura spits out with slight anger. I know she's trying to hide the boiling anger inside her. I feel Bobbie take her hand off of my shoulder, looking over my shoulder I see her point to herself, "Well I am water skiing. Oh and later I'm going to jump a canyon. What does it look like?" I have to admit that was some nice sarcasm to use on Sakura. Sakura sighs angrily. Bobbie laughs a bit, "It looks like I'm getting a piggy-back ride from Sasuke. What's it to ya? Can't friends give each other piggy-back ride?" I smirk a bit and watch as Sakura and Naruto drop in confusion. Naruto is the first to speak up, "Wait so she's your friend?" I nod, "Friends since we were eight. Though it has been a long time." "So you knew her that long ago. How come we never heard you talk about her?" He pesters. I look away, "None of your business, Naruto." Bobbie gives me a slight pat on he back, I look towards her and give a small smile. "We should keep going, it looks like its going to rain," Kakashi states. We look from him to the sky. "There's no cloud in the sky," Sakura says. Kakashi shrugs, "You'll be thanking me soon." He turns and starts walking, Sakura right beside him. I start walking and so does Naruto. Bobbie starts giggling, and I look up at her. She's not looking back but at something behind us. Looking behind me I see Naruto making funny faces at her, and she's doing just the same. I shake my head and mumble, "Idiots."

We get to the hotel like ten minutes later and we go to our rooms. But before I enter I hear someone cough. I turn to Naruto, and he smiles and says, "Uh Sasuke aren't you forgetting something?" I shake my head and unlock my door, hearing Naruto burst out laughing. I start walking in but then I feel myself getting tugged back. I look around and see that Naruto is standing against the opposite wall, pointing up? I give him a skeptical look and turn my gaze to the door frame above me. I see a smiling face staring back at me. "Oh yea," I say stepping out of my daze. "I forgot you were up there," I say letting her down. Bobbie shakes her head mumbling, "Oh yea, and you called me an idiot." I blush a bit and Naruto starts laughing, but the glare I give him shuts him up. "Ok well I guess I should be going. Bye Naruto. See ya later Sasuke," Bobbie waves bye as she starts walking down the hall. Vanishing from view seconds later. Naruto goes back to his room and I go to mine but then I notice Kakashi standing outside of his door. Smiling at me from under his mask. "What?" I question. He shrugs, "Nothing." I walk into my room but then the sound of my sensei's voice calls me back out, "She's the girl. Isn't she?" I hide the blush on my face as I state my answer, "Yeah. She is." I enter my room and shut the door. Minutes later it starts to storm, and I can clearly hear Naruto's shocked voice, "NO WAY! How could he have known that!?" I chuckle slightly and close my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Bobbie.

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked it. Please leave ur comments, and thanks for the previous comments too. btw i might not be able to get the next chapter up for a while because word is acting wierd --... oh well. and i might get a little oneshot or two in also. but im not sure yet. 


	8. There's Plans & Then There's Other Plans

_Sasuke?_

_Chapter 8: There's Plans And Then There's Other Plans_

**No One's POV**

Sasuke wakes up, the sun's rays just starting to shine through his window, and sits up stretching. He walks to the bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth. Coming back out he see's the clock reading, 6 am. "Wow, it's only six? Hmm, wonder if anyone's up by now?" Sasuke says to himself. Quickly he gets dressed and heads out to the hall. All is quiet in the hotel, except for some of the small chatter in the lobby.

Sasuke heads down to the lobby and spies Kakashi Sensei sitting on a chair reading his book. Sasuke walks over and takes a seat, across from his sensei. Kakashi looks up from his book and sets it down, "What are you doing up, Sasuke? Shouldn't you be sleeping like the others, you know we didn't plan any early training." Sasuke shrugs and replies, "I just couldn't get back to sleep. Besides I was probably going to go over to Bobbie's later, to talk about the mission." Kakashi smiles, "Well seems like you two are glad to see each other again. Sasuke nods But I have a quick question. How did you guys meet up here?" Sasuke looks away and sighs, "The two ninjas from the Village of Shadows ambushed me. They really are strong, and I fought them off for a while. But I was mainly just trying to get away, so that I didn't injure myself for the mission. Kakashi Sensei nods Well then the girl found me in the woods, and we battled for quite sometime. I was pretty drained of my chakura trying to run away, but I used almost the rest of it doing my fireball jutsu. The girl ended up passing out but then her partner came and was going to finish me off, by throwing kunai at me, while I was down. I was too weak to move, I could barely stay conscious, but then a girl jumped in front of me. She stopped the attack with telekinesis. They were going to battle again but then the guy's partner started to move and so he fled. I don't know what happened after that, because I blacked out."

Kakashi nods and asks, "So then who was the girl?" "Well I woke up in a bedroom, and the girl that saved me was there. She was really nice and offered me to stay for dinner, and I took it. We were talking when I realized something about her. I was proven right when she said my name and also realized it. The girl was Bobbie, and she was just so happy to know that we were together again. I haven't seen her since I was eight," Sasuke sadly whispers the last part.

"So you two must be very happy," Kakashi simply says, smiling. Sasuke nods and gets up to leave. Before he exits the building, Kakashi Sensei speaks out, "Meet us later for the mission plan." Sasuke walks down the road, that is still slightly dampened from last night's rain. The village is pretty quiet, except for some of the early birds talking or going to work. Soon the sight of the country side comes into Sasuke's view. He grins a bit and picks up his pace. Minutes later, a familiar house comes into view. Sasuke jogs up the porch and knocks on the door. A moment later Bobbie's dad opens the door, "Sasuke, what are you doing here this early?" Sasuke bows a bit, "Sorry, Mr. Yoshida, sir. I was-" Bobbie's father steps in, "No need for that. You know that you can call me Ryuu. Anyway what do you need?" Sasuke gives him a small smile, "Ok then, Ryuu. I was just wondering if Bobbie was up?"

Ryuu thinks for a minute before he shrugs, "I'm not sure if she is. She normally is up this early, and if she's not then she should wake up soon to go feed the horses. But you can come in and see if she's up." Sasuke nods and Ryuu lets him in. Sasuke takes off his sandals and starts heading for Bobbie's bedroom. Before he can get too far, Ryuu grabs his shoulder. Sasuke glances up in his direction, and Ryuu smiles down at him. "Just one quick question, before you go running off. Are you hungry at all cause Mizuki is making breakfast, incase if you wanted some?" Sasuke shakes his head, "No thanks. But I appreciate the offer." Ryuu shrugs and walks into the kitchen next to his wife, Mizuki.

Sasuke stops outside Bobbie's room, noticing the door was open a bit. He takes a step inside and notices, a figure lying on the bed. He walks over and sees Bobbie still sleeping. He pulls a chair next to the bed and takes a seat. For the next few minutes he just stares at Bobbie's sleeping figure. '_She looks so peaceful, when she sleeps,_' Sasuke says in his head. He watches her for a few more minutes before he decides to wake her up. Reaching over, he attempts to wake her up but, just as he's about to lay his hand on her shoulder she opens her eyes.

Sasuke, however, didn't notice Bobbie wake up. He places his hand on her shoulder and quietly calls her name, "Bobbie, time to get up." Before he goes to shake her shoulder, a hand places itself over his. His shocked expression causes Bobbie to laugh. He soon realizes that she is awake, and takes his hand back. She sits up and stretches. Then Bobbie looks over at Sasuke, "What are you doing here at looks at clock 6:45, in the morning?" Sasuke shrugs, "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about the mission or go out and train." Bobbie looks at him then jumps off the bed, landing next to Sasuke, "Ok, but I need to get dressed and feed the horses first. If you want, you can wait for me in the barn." Sasuke nods slightly and walks out.

Bobbie quickly gets dressed, brushes her teeth and brushes her hair. Then she runs out to the barn. She got to work on feeding the 12 horses in the barn. After giving them their hay, she went to work on giving them water. The water took a lot faster, since she can bend water and such. Then she went to go visit the foal that was born a month ago. Stopping as she sees Sasuke over there petting it. Bobbie smiles warmly and walks up.

She stands next to Sasuke and puts her elbow on his shoulder and leans her head on her hand. Sasuke shifts his head her way and stops petting the foal. Bobbie smiles and reaches over the fence and lets it lick her. "So," Sasuke begins and Bobbie averts her attention towards him, "Do you want to talk or train?" Bobbie puts a finger to her mouth and thinks for a second. "I don't know, like what kind of training?" He shrugs, "Probably target practice, nothing too tiring." "Ok then lets train, cause then we can also talk," Bobbie compromises. He nods and leads her out of the barn. Once they enter the yard, Bobbie takes lead and brings him through the woods. Soon they end up in a small clearing. Sasuke takes a look around noticing many cut marks in the trees, along with burnt shrubs. "Is this where you train?" He asks. "Yeah, this is my own secret spot. Normally we go down a different path for training with the team. But this is where I go to be by myself, and perfect or learn new jutsus," Bobbie states. Sasuke nods, "Well lets started." Bobbie nods and pulls out a few shuriken and throws them at a tree, they stick into it in a straight line. Sasuke copies the move except with kunai.

After a while of warming up with the little weapons, Sasuke pulls out his fuuma shuriken (**AN: I'm not sure if that's really what its called, if it's not please leave the real name in a review.**) and throws it at the tree, where it slices a few of the branches off. It flies back and he catches it. Bobbie stands there amazed, then shakes it off and says, "Ok then, remind me not to get you mad when you're carrying that thing around." Laughing Bobbie resumes her training, which she has now started to work on her air bending powers. Sasuke laughs a bit and gets back to training. Minutes later Bobbie starts throwing her kunai into a tree. Sasuke watches her intently, from the corner of his eye. A moment later she stops. "There we go," she says proudly. Sasuke cocks an eyebrow, "What'd you do?" She looks at him like he's crazy, "I made a staircase, using my kunai." Bobbie points at the tree, now Sasuke sees the formation of the kunai. The kunai are stuck halfway into the tree, winding up the trunk.

Bobbie rushes forth and starts walking up the kunai, making it to a big branch. She motions Sasuke to follow and he does. When he makes it to the branch she pulls the kunai out telekinetically and gathers them back up. She puts them away and looks at Sasuke, and smiles at him. He grins back and takes a seat. "I'm gonna climb higher, see what I can find," Bobbie says, jumping to the next branch. Sasuke looks at the higher branches, noticing their skinny structure, "I wouldn't do that. Those branches up there don't look sturdy."

Bobbie jumps to another one and looks down, "Don't be silly I can make it." Sasuke sighs and looks off into the woods. But then the sound of Bobbie's distant voice brings him back, "Hey it looks really cool up here. Come on Sasuke it's safe, come up he-" She doesn't finish but a snap and screams take the place of her words.

Sasuke looks up just as something falls onto his lap. Quickly he grabs hold of the branch and the figure on him. He steadies himself and looks at the girl holding tightly to his neck. Sasuke stifles a laugh as Bobbie refuses to open her eyes or release her hold. She's shaking a bit, and keeps her iron hold on Sasuke as he repositions himself on the branch. Sliding over he presses his back against the trunk, and sighs, "Well what'd I tell you?" Finally Bobbie opens her eyes and stops shaking, "Hehe, oops."

They stare into each others' eyes for a while. Then slowly Sasuke starts moving his head closer towards hers, Bobbie doing the same. When their lips were just inches apart, they hear something barking at them. Each pull away, blushing like crazy, and look down.

On the ground was a little fox, staring up at them. Bobbie sighs and motions it to come up. Sasuke looks at her quizzically as the fox starts climbing the tree. It takes a seat ontop of Bobbie, after jumping ontop of Sasuke's head. "What's with the fox?" Sasuke asks. Not even glancing in his direction she answers, "This is Yoshi's way of calling us to unplanned meetings." Bobbie finds the note attatched to its neck and unties it. She reads the note and thanks the fox.

Once it leaves she tells Sasuke what's up, "The teams are ready to discuss the plan, we have to meet them over at the other training ground." Sasuke nods, "Ok then let's go. But first you're gonna have to let go of my neck." Bobbie looks at her arms and starts blushing as she releases her hold. Yet she didn't notice Sasuke's face, which is now a deep red hue. Minutes later they're jumping through the branches, Bobbie leading the way. Once they reach the edge, they come down and run across the yard, down another path. Soon enough, there was Yoshi Sensei, Brandon, and Deiter. The two come to a halt infront of them and Bobbie asks, "Where's the other team?" Sasuke shrugs but Yoshi answers, "These two found Sakura and Naruto, they should be here shortly. Although I don't know Where Kakashi could be." "Heh, you wont see him for a while, with his failure to come to things on time," Sasuke grumbles.

Bobbie and Sasuke take a seat next to Brandon and Deiter. All of them silent. But occasionally Bobbie will glance around, and when Sasuke catches her glancing at him, she blushes. Sasuke smirks, nowing that he can make her blush so easily, but on the inside he was enjoying it. Both of them failed to notice Deiter's quizical glances and Brandon's look of sastisfaction.

Quietly, Brandon whispers to Deiter, "I think she finally found someone." Deiter nods and smiles, "Well looks like she's finally growing up." Deiter chuckles at his little statement and Brandon sighs. Minutes later, Naruto and Sakura come into view. Sakura takes a seat on the log, next to Brandon, while Naruto plops a seat on the gound inbetween Deiter and Bobbie. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes. He can hear giggles coming from beside him followed by some chuckles. Cracking an eye open, he sees Bobbie and Naruto making faces at each other. Followed by a few punches to the shoulder, and Deiter laughing.

Just then a puff of smoke appears, stopping everyone present. The smoke clears and Kakashi is crouching on the ground reading his book. Bobbie and her team are startled as Naruto and Sakura jump up and start yelling at him. "Where the heck where you?!?" Naruto accuses. Kakashi glances up at them and simply states, "I'm sorry for any delay. I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shout in unisen. Kakashi just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"So what'd you need us for?" Everyone looks towards Brandon. He stood up a while ago and is now leaning agiast a tree, arms crossed, looking bored. Yoshimaru nods and stands up, "Yes, well we have decided to do some training. You will be-" He is cut off by Deiter's energetic mood. "So what are we gonna be doing? Spar? Wait we better not be doin one of those boring D ran-"

"Deiter SHUT UP!" Yoshi scolds as he loses his temper. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke look absolutly horified by the sudden outburst, while Bobbie and Brandon sigh. Yoshi clears his throat and begins again. "Now without any _other_ glares at Deiter interuptions. We will be assigning you with a partner and you will each need to retrieve a hidden scroll and bring it back here. The scrolls are hidden all over, and you will each get a certain color. That is the color of your scroll."

"Now to make things more interesting," Kakashi begins, earning everyone's attention. "Not only will you be with a person from the other team, and searching for one certain scroll, but you can do what ever it takes to get here first. That means if you find someone else's scroll, you may rehide it, set traps for the other teams, and such." Kakashi pauses for a second making sure everyone's paying attention. He continues, "Ok now if you give us a moment we will decide on teams."

Kakashi and Yoshi dissapear leaving 6 slighlty confused genin behind.

Letting out a frusterated sigh Naruto and Dieter start rambling off many things about their senseis. Saskura stares amazed that they are very, **very** similar. Brandon shakes his head and Bobbie and Sasuke just look away, embarassed. Suddenly Naruto stops his complaining, "I wonder who we'll be paired up with."

Everyone seems to be pondering this.

_**Thoughts**_

_'Well if we have to be with someone from the other team, I kindof want to be with Sasuke or that Sakura. Naruto seems kindof dopish..' **Brandon**_

_'Hmm I hope I'm with Bobbie, or maybe Deiter. I think me and him'll get along real good.'** Naruto**_

_'Awww man I was hoping to be with Sasuke. But one thing's for sure I refuse to be partners with Deiter! And if I absolutly have to, I guess I'll go with Bobbie.' **Sakura**_

_'I dont really care who I'm with. Although Sakura doesn't seem to like me that much so I might have problems if I'm with her...' **Deiter**_

_' I hope I'm with Bobbie. Please just let me be with her... Wait, why do I care who I'm with? It's not like I'm suddenly fallen head over heels for her. Oh well I just really want to be her partner.' **Sasuke**_

_'I hope me and Sasuke are on a team. I think we'll do really great. Although there's Naruto. He's fun to hang with. Yet Sasuke seems more appealing to me right now... Wait, that came out wrong!'** Bobbie**_

**END thoughts**

The 6 genin snap out of their thoughts as their sneseis come into view. Quickly they sit down and wait for their answers. Kakashi and Yoshi give a small wave before they start. "Ok we've come up with the teams and colors," Yoshi begins.

"Sakura you'll be with Brandon, and your color is green," Kakashi states. Sakura has a hint of relief on her face, plus a little disapointment. Brandon just nods.

"Bobbie you'll be with," he looks down at the paper, and Sasuke tenses slightly, and Bobbie gives a nod saying _come on out with it already._

"Naruto. And your color is tan."

Bobbie looks over at Naruto and smiles, and he returns it. But then he catches something that no one else notices. He watches as Sasuke sighs sadly leaving a look of dissapointment. _'Oh, Sasuke has a little crush I see,'_ Naruto says to himself with a little snicker.

"So that means Sasuke and Deiter are partners, and your color will be black," Yoshi finishes smiling.

"Okay. That's everyone. One thing left, do you all understand the rules?" Kakashi asks. All the genins nod and right before Kakashi could say anymore, "GO!" Yoshi yells.

In a blink of an eye all the teams were gone. Yoshi and Kakashi just look at each other and then, "Okaaaaaay then," Yoshi says. Kakashi sighs and pulls out his book.

**A little ways away...**

Hidden in the shadows, two figures lurk, gathering information. "So they're going to do a little survival test. No matter, they'll never be able to defeat us," the one figure, male, chuckled darkly.

The other figure, however, wasn't so sure. "Yes but, we mustn't get to cocky. You know what happened to those other guys when they underestimated their opponents. Come lets go before those two baffoons realize we're here." And with that they dissapeared with in the shadows.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. Friken Algebra taking up most of my study hall time. Then i got volleyball like every day (games twice a week and then the rest(except for sat and sun) are practice) but good news is my teams been undefeated. :)

Other news...

I'm prolly gonna do a story w/ Bobbie and her other cousin (read character info in my bio) and then maybe a gaasaku fic.

Oh and here are some drawings i did:

Gaara sketch: http://i55. Bobbie: http://i55. 


End file.
